Jake Puckerman
Jake Puckerman is a sixteen year old wood nymph with the Light Fae and a junior at McKinley High School Biography Jake Puckerman never pictured himself being in Lima. He never pictured himself having a half brother either, or having a special breed running through his blood, but when it came down to it he couldn’t see it any other way. Jake was raised in Atlanta and grew up in a single parent home. He heard the stories of his dad and how he chose to leave right after he was born. It’s not like his father was a big part of his life anyway. Jake’s mother did everything in her power to make sure he had the best childhood growing up. Whether it be her taking off work to attend his basketball games and talent shows or her helping him when he struggled with school work, or the life of being a Wood Nymph who talked to the animals. If he were being honest, the only person he ever truly cared about was his mother. So you could imagine the pain he felt when she lost her job at one of the elite companies Atlanta had to offer. The economy had been on the rocks for years but when Jake turned thirteen, news of them moving away was the present he was delivered. They were shipped off to Lima where his mother took a pay cut in the real estate company. It was then that he was met with the presence of one Noah Puckerman. The two were polar opposites. He was a douche and well he was just Jake. Jake’s always struggled with inner anger issues and he hopes the start of the new school year will help him with his struggles. This is a new year and new life and Jake intends of making his new home here worth while. Given the past he was dealt it’s going to be a difficult task at hand. When his mother lost her job not only did she lose her money but her dignity as well. She started picking up the bottle more and more and some days Jake would find her passed out on the couch, drapes closed and her mumbling words he never even heard of. He knew the move was tough but for her to have a drinking problem was serious. He contemplated on talking to the school’s guidance counsellor or maybe even Puck but they wouldn’t understand. As much as he loved his mother, he hated seeing this side of her. They only had each other to rely on and if one fell apart the other was soon to follow. If money was the issue Jake had no problems picking up a job, and that’s exactly what he did. He worked as a stock boy at the local supermarket. The pay was minimum and the hours weren’t great but there was money coming in and that’s all that mattered. Jake is strong and he hopes his demeanor helps other people around him build confidence. He knows what it’s like to have it all and lose it within seconds. For the first second he was born, he knew he was born to be a Light Fae; to take care of the human struggling for life, for taking care of animals. Fae Type: Wood Nymph Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Feed